The present invention relates to a pin for playing ninepins or for bowling.
Such a pin is subjected to wear over time, primarily due to the fact that during play it is struck by the ball and falls over. Such wear particularly affects the edge at the bottom of the pin between its outer surface and its support surface. This edge is greatly stressed since when the pin falls over, it routinely rolls over this edge and thereby a high surface pressure and friction occur on a small section. In addition to this, an edge is already subjected to greater wear than are round shapes, which conventionally determine the shape of a pin.
Due to the aforementioned wear, the edge becomes more round, which makes it easier for the pin to fall over. If certain portions of the edge become particularly worn, for example become scored, the character of the pin can be directionally dependent, i.e. the pin falls over when it is struck from a particular direction more easily than when it is struck from a different direction. However, since all pins should have the same characteristics, especially during tournaments, where very high requirements are set in this regard, wear of the edges of the pin can make the pin unusable, even if the rest of the pin is still satisfactory.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pin of the aforementioned general type that can be easily repaired if the base region becomes worn.